jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Hybreedess
Jane Diana Bromley is a Tri-Breed supervillain that hails from a parallel Earth where she and her brother Hunter rule over the inhabitants. She rules under the alias Hybreedess. 'Origins' Like her brother, Jane was created from the same experiment by unethical scientist Dr. Daniel Bromley who wished to create the ultimate weapon. She and him were born and taught by their father how to rule, while also desensitizing them to the point where they could care less if people got hurt or not. When she got older, she and her brother had begun their mission against the Crime Syndicate, leading to the death of Ultraman and the submission of the remaining members. Once Ultraman was killed, Jane and Hunter began working to confiscate the world's nuclear arsenal and placed the weapons in their base on the moon. Once every nuclear weapon was taken, there was no stopping them from ruling over the mortal inhabitance and making them worship her and him as their only gods. From this, the Hybreed Empire was born, resulting in the wedding between Jane and Hunter. ''Superwoman: The Series In a freak accident, Jane and Hunter had been transported from their Earth and ended up on the Earth protected by Justice League and the home of Hunter's good counterpart Hybrid. She and him found themselves serving the Secret Society of Super-Villains where Jane was mentored in the arts of sorcery by Circe in order to improve her "godhood" for when she got back home. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Hybreedess (Flight).jpg|Hybreedess Flying Hybreedess (Invisibility).jpg|Hybreedess Invisible Hybreedess (Heat Vision).jpg|Hybreedess' Heat Vision *'Unique Physiology:' Created from the DNA of 3 different species, Jane's physiology gives her a superior set of superhuman powers than those she was created from in turn. **'Immortality:' Kryptonians and Green Martians are known to have a very long lifespan, however it is possible Jane's is indefinite. She also has shown to be incapable of dying. **'Invulnerability:' Jane is shown to be take abuse no other metahuman can on the battlefield. She is immune to all known ailments, both alien and human, as well as all forms of drugs. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jane's strength is known to be superior to that of a normal Green Martian and Kryptonian while on Earth. **'Superhuman Speed:' Jane's normal speed allows her to move at speeds rivaling that of the Johnny Quick and even Ultraman. She can also apply this speed to her reflexes as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Coupled with his strength, Hunter's stamina gives him an indeterminate amount of time in a fight. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though she is virtually invulnerable, Jane also possesses the ability to heal from injury faster than a Kryptonian and Green Martian combined. **'Shapeshifting:' Though Kryptonians and Humans are incapable of such a feat, Jane is capable of actually changing hers physical appearance for as long a she wants. **'Superhuman Senses:' Like Ultraman and J'edd, Jane's senses are far superior to those of normal Kryptonians and Martians as she can see things at the sub-atomic level and objects from her current location to the moon. Her hearing is also enhanced to the point where she can hear anything and everything at the same time. **'Telekinesis:' A power she applies in combat when brawling, Jane has the ability to manipulate objects as well, however seldom does so. She does also have the ability to create shields around her body to protect herself from harm if she's ever badly injured for a brief period of time. **'Telepathy:' A power she generally uses often, Jane does possess an advance form of telepathy, superior to that of any martian. This gives her the ability to enter one's mind without really any difficulty and without them knowing she was even in their mind. Generally she uses this power to be sure if one is truthful, but she also uses it to torture people mentally as well. **'Flight:' Like Ultraman and J'edd, Jane also possess the ability to defy the laws of gravity without any problem. **'Genetic Memory:' A side effect from the hybridization process, Jane possesses knowledge passed down in the DNA of the original hosts, who in this case are Ultraman, Daniel Bromley and J'edd J'arkus. **'X-Ray Vision:' As Kryptonians can see through virtually any objects, Martians are capable of such a feat with their Martian Vision. Jane's power to see through objects is in fact enhanced to the point where she can actually see through solid lead. **'Heat Vision:' As Ultraman can emit beams of intense heat from his eyes and J'edd can emit beams of energy from his eyes with his martian vision, Jane is capable of creating beams of energy far more intense than Superman could ever produce on her own. **'Super Breath:' Like Ultraman, Jane's lungs are extremely powerful and gives her the ability to produce winds equaled up to at least 2 hurricanes. **'Sorcery:' Having been mentored by Circe, Jane had learned a great deal of magic since coming to the Earth parallel to her own. Since then, she has learned to use magic for healing, energy beams, summoning, even creating shields that she can also give others for temporary periods of time to protect them from injury. Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Blue Pyronite:' 'Equipment' Jane (Standard Suit).png|Hybreedess' Standard Suit The Divine Suit.png|Hybreedess' Divine Suit *'Uniform:' As a villain, Jane is known to wear a uniform. These are usually a bit more revealing than most other villains' as she wishes to please her husband. **'Standard Suit:' In order to honor her husband's colors and to catch his eye, Jane sports a black and gold costume, consisting of a bra, panties, yellow belt with a skull as the main buckle. It also comes with a pair of small shoulder pads, as well as black thigh-high boots and a black cape with a gold frame. **'Divine Suit:' A suit created to match the ego of her and her husband, Jane also fashions a suit which she refers to as her "Divine Suit". The reason for this is due to the white and gold coloring used, rather than the black used in her standard armor. The suit is designed specifically to intimidate foes into thinking she is an invincible goddess, when in actuality, she really isn't. 'Personality & Traits' Hybreedess is a sadistic and twisted being who desires power over humanity. She, like her brother believe humanity are nothing more than slaves, where as metahumans are those destined to rule and are subservient to her and Hunter. She takes delight in the torture and massacre of human slaves, even those who she knows personally and enjoys mayhem caused by her, her brother or those who she thinks are "People after her own heart". 'Relationships''' Circe Once she and Hunter came to the universe of their heroic counterparts, Jane was mentored by the goddess Circe. This happen once she was introduced to the core members of the Secret Society and Circe found herself overhearing a conversation she had with Luthor. Corefire Much like Hybrid's first confrontation with her, Kora and Jane had hated each other's guts, mostly due to the fact that she had attempted to seduce Hybrid. Jane also can't stand the fact that he chose someone, as she puts it "Weaker" as his wife. Hybreed Hybrid Since they first met, Hybreedess and her brother's heroic counterpart Hybrid have had a strange relationship. Jane thinks of him and her husband to be perfect specimens and has on a couple of occasions tried seducing Hybrid, but to no avail. Category:Supervillains Category:Metahumans Category:Tri-Breeds